It's Just That Nightmare
by christmasinacup
Summary: Based off of the most recent few episodes of Royal Pains, mainly 3x05 and 3x06. Hank rushes back to the Hamptons after Jill's accident. One-shot.


I really love Jank but never thought about writing them... until I saw the last few episodes, which just screamed to be elaborated on. And sorry the title is not fantastic, it's rather late. This is meant to be a one-shot, but that can change...

I hope you like it! Feedback is greatly appreciated.

* * *

><p>Hank rushed through the halls of Hamptons Heritage looking for Divya. When he saw her, he sighed with relief. Her bright pink dress and relieved smile were nice to see in the hospital. She threw her arms around him in a casual yet extremely relieved hug, and he hugged back distractedly.<p>

"Hank, Jill is fine," she reassured him with a smile. She placed her hand on his upper arm and pointed to a door towards the end of the hall. "She's right in there."

"Thanks," Hank said, taking off. He appreciated Divya giving him some time alone with Jill and not coming with him. He pulled open the door and saw Jill sitting in a hospital bed, a cut on her forehead and a bored look in her eyes. She brightened when she saw Hank, a grin spreading across her face.

"Hank!"

Hank sat down next to her on the bed and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her hair and squeezed her as tightly as he could. When he released her, he put his hand on her cheek.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't be here."

Jill covered Hank's hand with hers and smiled.

"It's ok," she whispered. "You had to be there for your dad. Plus-" she gestured to the large bouquet on the table at the foot of her bed. "- Divya told me how worried you were. I knew you were thinking about me."

He snuggled in next to her, holding her hand in his. "From what I've heard, you weren't the most cooperative patient. You tricked Divya into turning away for a few seconds so you could pull out the breathing aid?"

Jill blushed. "It was killing me, not-"

"- being able to talk, I know," Hank finished, squeezing her hand. His eyes grew serious for a moment and his smile dimmed.

"If I had lost you, and I hadn't been able to help…"

"Shh," Jill said, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "Everything is fine. I'm ok."

Hank's face relaxed and he smiled at her. "Well, you do need to be released into someone's care, and from what I've heard from Divya, your family is not the preferred choice. So, I was thinking….. maybe you could stay with me."

"Oh, Hank, I wouldn't want to impose. I mean, you and Evan and Divya are all there... is there really space?"

"Well, we don't have any more rooms, so you could just sleep with me," Hank suggested. "You can go back to your house in a week or so, but I think my place is safer for you right now considering all the medical supplies."

Jill smiled and looked at him seriously, then bit her lip. "And after that week or two, when I can go back to my house, would you come with me? Just to…. keep an eye on me for a while?"

"Well…," Hank considered. "Evan would love me if he didn't have to sleep on the couch every other night, and if there's an emergency your place isn't too far from mine…."

Jill laughed and kissed him, wrapping her arms around Hank's neck. After a few minutes, he slowly broke away and chuckled.

"I wouldn't want to get your heart racing, the machine will go crazy and they might try to keep you longer," he whispered, kissing her cheek. Jill sighed.

"Jill?"

They both turned to the doorway, where Divya stood, a smile creeping onto her face. "A nurse told me you are cleared to go whenever you're ready."

Jill turned to Hank and grinned, pushing herself out of bed. "Let's go."

"Whoa, take it easy," Hank said, sliding off the bed and blocking her path. He turned to Divya and pointed to the corner of the room opposite of the bed. "Divya, can you bring that wheelchair over?" She nodded and went to get it.

"That is hardly necessary," Jill argued, trying to stand. Hank gripped both her forearms with his hands, providing a steady way for her to balance. Divya wheeled the chair over and Hank helped Jill into it. When Jill was sitting in the wheelchair, Hank grinned at Divya and they high-fived.

"I'll go check Jill out and you can take her home," Divya said as they left the hospital room. She handed Hank her keys. "It'll be easier if you take my car."

"Ok, yeah," Hank said, taking Divya's keys and giving her his. "Trade you."

Divya leaned down next to Jill and pressed a small kiss to her forehead. "I'm so glad you're alright. I'll see you back at Hank and Evan's place."

Jill squeezed her hand. "Thanks for being here for me, and for keeping my family at a rather large arms length."

"No problem," Divya smiled. "I'll see you guys soon."

"Bye, Divya," Hank said. He smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

Hank wheeled Jill out the back entrance and helped her into Divya's car. Jill groaned and looked down at her hospital gown and old pajama pants.

"I can't wait to get these off. And eat!"

Hank pulled out of the parking lot. "I'm afraid you won't be able to eat solid foods for a few more days." He saw Jill frown and added," But you can eat a lot of ice cream and smoothies. I don't know if you know this, but I make a mean smoothie."

Jill laughed and rubbed his arm. "Thanks, Hank."

"No problem."

When they got back to the guesthouse, Jill called Divya and instructed her on which things to get from her house while Hank set up the bedroom. He got a few more pillows for the bed, put Jill's painkillers on the nightstand with a pitcher of water, and made sure they had extra blankets. After about 20 minutes on the phone with Divya, Jill got off the couch and wandered into Hank's room. Hank looked up and saw her leaning against the doorway.

"Hey!," he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Feel like a nap?"

"Actually, I feel like a shower," Jill said, tugging on her hair. "I just feel dirty."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Hank said. "You might not be able to stand. How about I help you with a bath?"

Jill grinned. "Perfect."

Two hours later, Jill was dressed in comfy sweats and she and Hank were eating ice cream for dinner. She smiled at him over her bowl of chocolate chip cookie dough.

"Hank, you are a fantastic chef," she joked, taking her last bite. He grinned.

"Thanks."

Jill let out a huge yawn and looked at the clock.

"It's only 8? I'm exhausted."

Hank laughed. "Well, we can get in bed now, if you want…"

Jill grinned. "Yes, _please_."

Hank led Jill into the bedroom and shut the door behind them, kissing her all over her face and neck. They fell onto the bed together in a sweet embrace and Jill sighed happily.

About 6 hours later, that happy bliss was shattered as Jill woke up with a start. She was panting and screaming slightly, her entire body shaking. Within seconds, Hank was by her side, wrapping her in his arms.

"It's ok. You're just having that nightmare again." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and rocked her back and forth in his arms. "Everything is ok."

They slowly laid back down on the bed, Jill snuggling even closer to Hank. He kept his arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer and praying the nightmares would stop. He couldn't bare to see her like this.


End file.
